fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Henodus
Henodus ('hen-oh-dus', meaning "Turtle-Faced Single Tooth") is a small prehistoric aquatic reptile from the Triassic. It is the smallest of all the aquatic reptiles in the mod. It was added in the 7.3.2 Update along with ichthyosaurus. They are cathemernal, meaning active throughout the day and night, and are not affected by sleep. There is no size difference between genders, both males and females become about 1 block wide and 1 block long at adulthood. As they are similar to turtles, they are low to the ground at about 0.1 blocks tall. Males have more coloring and are much more darker than females. Baby henoduses are 0.5 blocks long, have the same model as adults, and are fully grown in 4 days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Henodus are intended to be fully aquatic, but they can still move on land. Henodus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means based on its treatment. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the henodus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a henodus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. They are aquatic reptiles, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. Despite being an aquatic animal, their eggs must be hatched on land. BEHAVIOR Henodus is a passive small aquatic reptile that lives in the water (however, it can move on land). They will not suffocate and are decently fast on land, but are very sluggish as they don't move very often. When in water however, they are very fast. They require at least 3 blocks of water deep in order to swim properly. They will never attack or counterattack any other mob as they are small and have no natural weapons, and they are not very good at running away when being attacked. Much of their hitbox is arrowproof, and they also cannot break blocks. Despite being herbivores, they will not seek out and eat any plants, and are thus reliant on the player for food. Their predators are liopleurodon, mosasaurus, sarcosuchus, and spinosaurus. Henodus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are cathemernal, meaning they are active throughout the day and will not sleep. Adult henodus can breed and lay egg sacs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Henodus, like almost all other mobs in the mod, can be tamed by standing within 6 blocks of the egg. If this does not happen, then they can be tamed by a whip, though this will decrease its mood. Tamed henodus can be ordered by a stick. FEEDING Henodus will, despite being a herbivore, typically not seek out underwater plants due to being a filter feeder. This means it is reliant on the player for food, and it will eat apples, seeds, wheat, vegetables, and cake. When on land it will sometimes snack on grass. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-08-08 21.32.54.png|Henodus skeleton 2016-08-09 14.35.38.png|Female henodus 2016-08-09_14.35.07.png|Male henodus Henodus DNA.png|Henodus DNA Henodus Egg.png|Henodus egg Henodus skull.png|Henodus skull Henodus uniqueItem.png|Henodus shell 2018-05-06_19.11.22.png|a henodus burying its eggs 2018-05-23_12.35.44.png|a female henodus about to lay her eggs 2018-08-09_10.46.06.png|Three Henodus swimming. 2018-08-18_09.15.57.png|a female henodus leaving her nest 2018-08-24_13.42.42.png|A swimming henodus. 2019-02-17_11.19.28.png|Some henodus swimming underwater 2019-02-17_11.19.15.png|Some henodus in a mud pit 2019-03-05_14.12.17.png|A female henodus sitting by a lake 2019-03-05_14.15.12.png|A henodus in the lake 2019-03-13_11.04.44.png|Some henodus in a lagoon Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.20.31.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Triassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Non-Archosaur reptiles